Spin transfer torque magnetoresistive random-access memory (STT-MRAM) is a non-volatile memory technology. The probability of writing a correct value in an STT-MRAM generally increases with the duration of the write pulse, or write pulse width. Put another way, the more time that is taken to write a value into the memory cell, the more likely that the written value will be correct. There is an upper limit of the write pulse width, beyond which there is either no additional benefit in terms of write reliability. Increased reliability via write pulse width increase is generally obtained at the cost of increased write latency and energy consumption.